


Not My Choice

by thisisfaycountri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Slytherin Harry Potter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfaycountri/pseuds/thisisfaycountri
Summary: Harry was good at keeping secrets.For five years, he kept his life, his job, and the reason for both a secret.But now, after a routine trip to Knockturn Alley with Draco, his life is coming crashing down and his secrets are being revealed. He was turned against his will, Draco's mother found out about his job- though how is still a question he wants answered- and Lucien seems to think it's hilarious that he's managed all of this in a few days. Now he's got to get his bearings, put his walls back up against others, and somehow avoid the piercing stare of the new DA teacher, who also happens to be Draco's godfather.





	1. Chapter One

I smirk to myself as the blond races past me, muttering to himself. He was looking for a blond-haired, wide-shouldered kid. I’d let myself fade to my normal size and went to black hair again, so he wouldn’t see me. The only thing he might recognize is my pants or my shoes, since I’d ditched the jacket before I’d left the alley, and he hadn’t seen my shirt before that.

When he disappears around the corner, I turn my casual stride and head back to the deserted Alley. I calmly pick up the jacket, sling it over my shoulder, and start moving away.

I’d been working all day, switching between looks as I did so to attract more people. I refused to work nights, but I still got a good flow of people during the day. I was almost going to leave when Jessie had led the blond haired, blue eyed man over to me. ‘He’s got a thing for kids,’ he’d said. The curly locks had given me the shivers, but I’d nodded at the obvious nudge Jessie was giving me and led the man to the alley. I was 16, but I had been at this for years and still looked too young to be out and about. But the .mans looks still got to me, so when he’d forced me on my knees I’d done my best to distract him and had stolen his wallet. He hadn’t noticed until I’d already left him.

“I make believe that I impress. That every word, by design, turns ahead. I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because. I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough-” I pull out my phone and answer without looking at the screen. Only four people have my number, and only one of them have that ringtone.

“What do you want Princess?”

“A minute of your time, peasant. Where are you?”

“Out.”

“Oookay. I’m at your place. I let myself in.” 

I growl in frustration. Draco had a bad habit of flooing to the leaky cauldron and braving the muggle world to break into my flat. I didn’t share it with anyone, and his only guardian didn’t mind him coming over so long as he told his mother where he was going. She even let him test out the new phones that Japan had come out with that worked with ambient magic. Unlike her deceased husband, she was embracing any new changes wholeheartedly.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. What did you want?”

“We’re getting a new head of house this year,” he says, and I can hear him moving around.

“Don’t touch my shit, princess.”

“I’m making tea you asshole. Your cupboards are empty again. I’ll send Dobby over when I get home.”

“Why did Slughorn leave?” I ask to change the subject.

“Hm? Oh. he didn’t really. He’s still teaching potions, I mean.”

“But he’s not our head anymore?” I ask, turning to the building I rent from. I climb the steps quickly to the second floor.

“No, he’s not.”

“You’re beating around the bush again.”

“I am not!”

I hang up instead of answering and throw the door that he had left unlocked open. I see him glance up from what he was doing at the counter, his phone now discarded on the counter.

“Head of house?” I prompt as I throw the jacket over the back of my couch. I settle at the table as he joins me.

“He’s my Godfather, Severus Snape. He was overseas for a while, but he’s back now.”

“Exciting. Is he our DADA teacher?”

“Yeah, as far as I know. Slughorn gave him head of house duties because he was one of his students before. Mother told me this morning.”

“It’s almost six, how did you last this long without telling anyone?” I ask, smirking when he scowls at me.

“Shut up. I can keep secrets,” he mutters. I concede his point. I’ve lived in this flat since I was 12 and he hadn’t told anyone yet.

“Why is this so important then?”

“Because He’s going to be our head of house.”

“And?”

“Harry, He knows nothing about what’s been going on the past six years.”

Oh.

Well, that would be interesting. To get an outside point of view. I haven't had one of those in a while. Draco just defended me, saying I had every right to whatever I want. I ignore him, mostly. Dumbledore hasn’t talked to me since that disaster meeting the first year, but all his lackeys tell me what a disappoint I am often enough.

“You really don’t care do you?” Dracos annoyed voice has me looking at him again.

“Hmm? Sorry, Princess, I haven’t met the man I can’t say I do.” I tell him. 

“You’re such an asshole,” he mutters, finishing his tea.

“Anything else you needed?”

“I had planned on spending the evening with my best friend, but I can leave if I’m really that big of a bother.” he huffs, going to stand.

“Let’s go to Knockturn.”

“Harry!”

“We go all the time. Everyone knows we’re regulars by now.” I tell him as I go towards my bedroom, stripping as I go.

“That doesn't mean we should go every time that I come over!”

“Come on, it’s boring here. I don’t have anything to do and here in a few hours, you‘ll be whining.”

“I will not!”

“You scared that your mother will find out after all this time?” I tease as I reemerge from my room, a black tee shirt on and black leather pants over my dragonhide boots. He snorts and shoves past me to start going through my closet. We were roughly the same size, so he didn’t mind going through my things to look for a long-sleeved black turtleneck and a pair of black dress pants. When he comes out I hold my black cloak out to him expectantly. He takes it with a huff and puts the hood up immediately. 

On one of our first trips down there, we had learned from a local that exposing your neck meant that you were willing to feed a vampire, whether for a price or for the thrill of it was negotiated after they approached. Since then Draco did everything he could to cover up his neck. Usually, I stuck with a high collar on my cloak, but occasionally I would wear nothing but a tee shirt and prance around to get their attention. It never ceased to drive Draco crazy and amuse me. Today was one of those days. I clip on a cloak and apparate us out before he can protest, causing me to laugh when he stumbles at our entrance.

“Don’t do that! And where’s your collar at!?” he hisses. I wave away his concern, moving away from the mouth of the entrance to Diagon Alley and making my way to a bar that didn’t ask too many questions.

“Don’t turn away from me! You could-”

“Shush, we’re too close to Diagon and it’s still daylight.” I point out, making him pause. 

“I hate it when you do this.”

“Oh, I know,” I tell him with a smirk as I push the door open. He follows me into the Bonedust Bar and I order us both butterbeer, deciding that we didn’t need to drink this early in the day. We settle at a card table in the back with three other wizards that we know, and we pass our day making money. Draco wins a lot more than I do, but I don’t mind because I’d made a lot more money today than I normally do. We eat dinner there as well, having a few shots of firewhiskey.

“Alright, I need to get home. Mother is expecting me before 11.” Draco finally says, glancing at the pocket watch he always carries around. 

“Righto. I’ll walk you to the apparition point.” I agree, standing and stretching. We’re laughing and joking together as we make our way out of the bar, and I stumble a little hitting the uneven pavement.

“You’d think you’d have learned to walk by now,” Draco says as he steadies me, grinning.

“Shut up. It was uneven and I was watching you.” I tell him to make him stop teasing.

“Watching me, huh? Well-”

“How much do you want?” a smooth voice asks to my left, startling me. Draco flinches away as a cool hand touches my bare neck, and I curse internally. I had meant to throw my hood up.

“Nothing, sorry. I hadn’t put my hood up yet, I’d tripped. Sorry for the confusion.” I answer smoothly. I’d heard stories of vampires taking offense to this approach, accusing us of baiting them before turning them away. I’ve had it happen twice before, and though annoyed they didn’t seem upset. 

Not this time.

My back slams into the wall of the bar and Draco lets out a startled yelp as my arm is ripped from his.

“You shouldn’t be Sorry you should be repaying me. Everyone here knows what an exposed throat means, and since you didn’t name a price, I’m just going to take it!” 

“What!? I-” I cut off on a hoarse yell as teeth tear into my neck and send a searing pain into my bloodstream. This guy was furious! I’d donated, once, to a friend of mine at the bar when Draco was gone. It was a hazy feeling that I hated, but he explained that he could have made me feel lust, or pain, or a number of other things. I’d avoided giving blood after that because it put me in a situation that I couldn’t control.

I hear Draco yelling, and people rushing from inside the bar. We had quite a few friends in there that knows I wouldn’t donate to a stranger. Black dots enter my vision and I realize with slight horror that this man is attempting to drain me dry, something that very few vampires do. Before I can pass out I let out a screech as he’s ripped away, leaving a gaping hole in my neck. Another pale face is looming over me before I black out.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

I bolt up out of sleep immediately, and someone yelps. My neck flares in pain and I growl, snapping my eyes open at the same time to look around. I ’m at Malfoy Manor, in the guest room Narcissa tried to get me to move into last summer. I look around frantically only to see Draco on the other side of the bed, sitting in an armchair and looking startled.

“What happened?” I groan, working my shoulder and neck and trying to get the pain to ease up.

“Your idiocy! Your blatant disregard for the rules! Your inability to fucking listen when I ask you to follow the fucking traditions! I TOLD you that you needed to cover your neck, that you were going to get propositioned. But no, Harry Fucking Potter does what he wants!” 

His outburst startles me and I blink at him in shock for a long moment, before it comes flooding back.

“He tried to drain me,” I say in surprise, touching my neck again.

“He didn’t fucking try, Harry! He did drain you and if Lucien hadn’t been there- if you hadn’t said- Fuck, Harry, I was watching you die.” his voice breaks before he’s launching himself at me, a common occurrence when he’s emotional. I hug him back immediately and he makes a squeak of protest.

“Too tight!” he growls, and I release my hold, confused. I hadn’t really touched him, but I’m much gentler as I hold him again.

“Lucien? What about that old bat?” I ask suddenly, recalling his broken sentences.

“He came out of the bar and saw that man attacking you. He tore him off and asked you if you wanted to live. You wouldn’t answer, we thought… he asked if you would take his blood, and you tried to talk. He said you said yes, but I didn’t hear anything. He…”

“He changed me?” I ask, this time it was my voice breaking.

It wasn’t that I was suicidal, perse. But if I was drained of my blood and I had the option, I know for a fact that I would have told him to fuck off and not change me. Draco called me brash, and Gryffindor, but most of the time when I’m pulling a stunt I have no thought to if I die or not. If I did, I wouldn’t have to go back to my flat during the summer. If I didn’t, then I could further my magical knowledge. It was as simple as that. There was no negative to dying, except for the fact I knew that Draco would hate me for it.

“Where is he?” I ask after a long moment. I know all about vampiric changes, I’d wrote a defense essay on them and sent it into the examiners as a prerequisite for teaching when I leave the school. That one, the werewolf essay, and the common spells essay I had passed with an above perfect grade.

“Huh?”

“I know how this works, the transformation isn’t over yet. I have to… I have to take his blood at least two more times.”

“What? He never said anything! It’s been two days, surely he should have been by now?”

I growl low in my throat in frustration. Lucien was going to have his ass kicked when I was at full strength again.

Before I can get too worked up the door opens and Narcissa moves into the room, a stern frown on her face.

Oh no, she was going to mother me again.


	2. Chapter Two

I’m not sure how she managed it, but Narcissa made me feel like I was five again.

After staring me down for five minutes and dismissing her son, she verbally berated me for everything she had found out in the past few days, and it was a lot more then I was expecting. She knew about our trips to knockturn, about my apartment, that I lived alone… and what I did for money.

She was more furious about that then she was me being turned into a vampire.

“You’re seventeen, you are in no way ready or mentally prepared for a profession like that!” she’d screamed at me. She wasn’t mad about the job I had chosen, just that I had been so young when I had started doing it.

To be fair, I was really young when I started working for Jessie. He hadn’t wanted me working at all but I had forced his hand when I told him I would work on my own or with someone looking out for me. He’d agreed to screen the people he sent my way in exchange for some of the money I would get. He also kept an eye on my apartment when I was at school.

“You are going to be staying here until you get your inheritance. You will not be going back to your apartment, Lucien and Severus are gathering your things now. You will heal here, you will live here, you will not be going back to your job until you graduate. I will be trying to encourage your work in other areas until then, but after you graduate I will not argue with it.”

“You don’t even know why I chose to work the streets and you are going to just try and control what I do? I know we’re related, Narcissa, but you are not my mother and I do not have to listen to you!” my voice had risen back as I started talking and she looked startled. I never raised my voice to her, or anyone unless for that matter. 

“Harrison,” she says sharply, and I had hunched down immediately.

“I am not trying to control you, I am trying to help you. I understand you thought you had your reasons. But I am not going to condone a child selling sex for money!”  
I’d kept my mouth shut, deciding that she didn’t need to know about my reasons if she was this adamant about the law. She’d drag up memories I would rather keep buried and I didn't want to advertise to the world.

She’d left after that and I had fallen back into the bed, annoyed. Eventually Draco had wandered back in and we were in a heated debate about the existence of nifflers being able to steal in Gringotts- our go-to conversation when we were bored was how to break into, steal from, or otherwise cause havoc in highly controlled areas- When Lucien strolls into the room, whistling, and he has a man with sharp features, a long, crooked nose, and piercing black eyes following him. I sit up straighter.

“Lucien.” I bite out, still angry with him.

“Childe. I need to speak with you alone in a moment, but for now, Severus would like to ask you a few questions. Would you like Heir Malfoy here while we’re discussing this?” he asks, sitting on the edge of my bed. I shrug as Draco moves slightly closer to me from his spread eagle position on the bed. I was at least sitting up against the headrest.

“Very well Mr. Potter. My first question is who your guardian is.” the man's voice is a smooth sound, and I’m slightly startled by it given the almost emaciated appearance of the man.

“Petunia Dursley.”

“Petunia? Not your mother's Sister, surely?” he repeats back.

“Yes, her. I haven’t seen her since I was twelve. She was living in Surrey, but I think her and her son moved back to Cokesworth a few years ago, last I heard.”

“Why aren’t you living with her?”

“Multiple reasons.”

“So then name them.” Lucien cuts in sharply at my defensive tone. I scowl in his direction.

“I wasn’t wanted there. No, before you ask they never beat me. I went without food and was locked in a closet a lot, but I was only hit a few times and mostly ignored unless they wanted me to cook or clean something. Draco knows this.” I motion to the quiet blond at my side and he makes an affirmative noise.

“After my second year I had some life changes that I’m not getting into that I wouldn’t have been able to follow if I had continued to live with them. So I took my trunk to Dracos when I went to visit, left it and lived on the streets for a few weeks until I made enough money to rent an apartment, which you just saw.”

“Yes, an apartment with no food, a couch, an old table, a mattress that looks like you dragged it off the streets, and clothes that you keep repaired but are obviously years old. Why didn’t you just move in with Narcissa?” Severus cuts in again.

“Because she would have been- is now doing, actually- the same thing my aunt would have done. Keeping me inside, not letting me do what I need to do, controlling my life because they think that they know best.” 

“Watch it Potter,” Draco cuts in. He’s not really upset, but he’s frowning at me telling me that he took offense to what I had said.

“Severus, Draco, that’s enough for now. I need to speak to him alone now.” Lucien says after a moment of silence. His hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail, that he plays with the end of while he waits for them to leave the room. He throws up a ward as soon as they leave and he turns worried eyes on me.

“You didn’t listen to me,” I tell him blankly. 

“I wasn’t going to let you die! You’re my friend, Harrison, and I wasn’t going to just watch you pass in front of me when I could have done something about it!” he exclaims in shock. 

“Which means you turned me without my permission,” I say pointedly. He makes a face at that. It was against the vampiric law to change a minor without their permission, and they had to be over 16 to do it. 

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about,” he says a little louder than necessary, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You have another creature inheritance.”

“I know. I’m assuming you tasted it?”

“I tasted it the first time I fed off you. What I want to know is how an incubus can trigger in a fifteen-year-old. Were you not warned before you entered school?” he asks, puzzled.  
Incubi either had to naturally inherit their traits at 17, which happened in their sleep and was painless, or through sexual intercourse before the age of 17, and it was painful.  
Beyond painful. When I was under crucio a few years later, it was nothing in comparison to what I had felt at 12. I learned since then that Incubi are usually very distant to everyone around them until 17 because of this.

“I wasn’t. I was in muggle schooling before then, remember?” 

“You will only need to feed off me once, then. A triggered Incubus will not need any additional feedings because we share so many traits. You will need to continue feeding both sides though. When was the last time you… fed?”

“The day I was attacked,” I assure him. I didn’t need to feed but once a week, though my mood improved the more I fed. 

“How are you going to control it now?” he asks after a beat of silence. I shrug.

“The same way I do in school. Sneaking out and finding someone willing in the school to take a silencing oath. Adrian, Marcus, and Oliver are all out of school now, and Blaise is more interested in girls right now. 

“You’re going to have some odd cravings with this… mix, you know that right?” He asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Like blood, you mean?” I ask with a narrowed look.

“Well yes, that’s all you’re going to want to eat physically, and you’ll have to feed your energy through, er, intimacy. But you may be more inclined to… show affection as well. Vampires are empathetic creatures, and so are Incubus. You are both, so it will make you a bit…”

“If you say lovey or touchy-feely, I will hex you,” I warn him when he pauses on how to say what he wants to say. He gives me an amused grin.

“Your words, not mine. You might also find you’re less likely to argue with family and friends and to defend them more often then you used to. You were always pretty brave in defending young Malfoy anyway, but it might be in a draw your wand kind of way now instead of verbally.”

I groan at that, and he just smirks.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone now. I’ll send Malfoy back in, and you can get some rest.”

“I’ve slept for several days thanks to you. I want to go eat.” I point out, finally sitting up to swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

“Oh, yes, about that. I have a few stasised bags for you until you have control, after that, we will go to knockturn to feed like everyone else.” 

At that, I realize I didn’t know what had happened to the vampire who had attacked me, and I’m suddenly furious.

“What happened to-”

“Gallehan is dead. When I ripped him off of you, Dallas and Stan killed him for attacking you.” He assures me quickly, obviously seeing my anger. I nod at the answer, making a mental note to say something to them the next time I saw them. Whether it was a thank you or not, I wasn’t sure yet.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone not paying attention to the tags, I've changed some things. I had a stroke of genius (okay, so my imagination went a little wild) while at work today, and this chapter and the next was formed. I haven't got 4 done yet, but I finished this one before my shift ended. Everyone enjoy, and let me know what you think of my... new idea?

“Harrison, not at the table!” Narcissa’s voice has me rolling my eyes as I set the goblet down.

 

“Where would you like me to go, hm? I suppose I could go to the dungeons, or perhaps the potions room. Lord knows that would be more appropriate.” I say dryly, taking the goblet as I stand up.

 

“Harry, no, that’s not what I meant. Just… don’t make such a mess.” she says contritely. I look down at myself. Besides a slight coating on my top lip, I had been an impeccable… eater. I oblige her though, sitting back down and dabbing at my mouth with my napkin. Draco, who was the only one with us, makes an amused noise.

 

“Would you like anything else to… eat?” she asks softly as we sit down. 

 

“No thank you. I’ve found that one meal a week is more than enough for me. I suppose I will have to learn how to fake eating, though.” I muse, glancing at the plates they were eating off of. 

 

“Fake eating?” She asks in confusion. I shrug in response. I’d learned pretty quickly how to vanish things in my mouth that I didn’t want there, and make it look like I was swallowing it. My magic flowed naturally, a wand tended to overpower whatever I was trying to do. 

 

“Putting something in my mouth, swallowing, and vanishing it before it activates my gag reflex.” I murmur distractedly as I puzzle it over. 

 

“Why would you do that?” Draco asks in confusion.

 

“Because if I’m going to be under Dumbledore’s watch, I want to be able to fake it as much as possible. Otherwise, I would be out on my ass before I could say quidditch.” I respond, taking a drink from my goblet again. The blood was cold, which was foul. My instincts were screaming that it should be warm. And not coming out of a goblet.

 

I yelp as a spell hits the cup I was studying so meticulously before steam starts rising from the cup. I blink in surprise, and then glance up at the man who had just strode in.

 

Severus had his hair in a high bun today, and his usually severe style of clothing was reduced to a pair of muggle sweats and a long sleeved tee shirt. He also looked haggard.

 

“If you don’t want the boy attacking us Narcissa, make sure his goblet is  _ warm _ when you hand it to him next time. Vampires are not made to drink cold blood out of a blood bag, they are meant to have donors. Making him drink cold blood will be like making Draco eat raw meat. No one likes it and it isn’t healthy.” He says a bit snappishly. I take a tentative sip of the cup and I make a noise of surprise.

 

“Taste more like what Lucien has been bringing you?”

“Yes. Speaking of, He’s decided I can go out with him tomorrow. So I may not be back until late.” I tell Narcissa. She gives me a confused look.

 

“I specifically told him to tell me before you go anywhere.”

 

“Well, I’m just telling you now. I got his owl yesterday evening after you all had gone to sleep.”

 

“And what were you doing up so late?” Severus asks evenly, reaching for a platter of toast and not looking at me.

 

“I was in the library.”

 

“You’ve finished your homework for the summer though. What were you doing?” Draco cuts in. I give him an annoyed look. The only reason he knew my homework was done already was because he was trying to copy it.

 

“You have an extensive library, and I just got my Defense review back and was told I could move on to the next chapter of my mastery.”

 

“You’re already working on your mastery?” This gets Severus to focus on me completely, and I want to scream. How did my telling them that I was going out for the evening turn into a questionnaire?

 

“Yes, I’m already working on my mastery,” I say shortly, standing and draining my cup quickly. I dab my lip off and make to leave the room.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? Breakfast is not over.” Narcissa calls behind me.

 

“I’ll be in the library until Lucien stops by.”

 

“That’s a whole day away!” She exclaims, but I was far enough away I could claim to not hear her. 

 

HPBZSHPBZSSHPBZSS

 

“You’ve upset Narcissa. Again.” Severus’ voice behind me doesn’t startle me, though I’m surprised he had spoken. More often then not when I was alone he would stand back and observe me. I haven’t yet decided why, but he never disturbed what I was doing so I hadn’t said anything.

 

“Now you know why I’ve declined her offer to stay with her before now. For all the ways I can fake it, I’m not a little pureblooded heir and she hates it.”

 

“You think that’s why she’s upset?” he asks with a tone of surprise. I glance up as he walks around the table I was working at. He’s changed since Breakfast, his hair straight and his normal brewing robes on. 

 

“Of course it is. It’s why she’s always upset. What were you brewing? Wolfsbane?” I ask after a testing whiff. 

 

“Yes. And Narcissa isn’t upset because you don’t act like Draco. She’s upset because you don’t trust her.” 

 

“Of course I do. I’m living with her, aren’t I?”

 

“Mr. Potter, I don’t think you trust anyone. And that’s coming from a severely paranoid person. You get along with Draco, and you tolerate Narcissa, Lucien, and I, but you don’t trust any of us. I haven’t seen you write to anyone else, either, so you don’t have anyone to share what’s going on with. Which means you don’t trust anyone.”

 

“Well, no ones given me a reason to trust them fully, have they? Lucien changed me without my consent, Narcissa’s dictating my life now that she’s found out what I do for a living, Draco can keep a secret so long as it benefits him, and I barely know you.”

 

“What you did. Not what you do. She informed me a few nights ago. Why is it that that’s where your mind went when you were 12 years old and in need of a job?”

 

I feel my face flush and I slam the book I had been flipping through closed.

 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.” I snap, barely refraining from barring my teeth at him.

 

“Hmm. Narcissa has asked me to escort you with Lucien tomorrow so that nothing inappropriate happens.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

 

“We both seem to think you do.” HE disagrees. I growl this time, but stand and move to put the book away to give myself time to gain control of myself. I didn’t need to raise my voice at him, too. All that did was prove to him that he had gotten under my skin. Again. 

 

“Lucien is over 200 years old. I, however young I actually am, am much more mature then my age group. I do not. Need. a babysitter.” I articulate my argument a little more firmly and he seems impressed.

 

“True, for the most part. Narcissa seems to think that you will run off as soon as you are allowed to leave the manor, though. So I will be going.”

 

“I am not a prisoner! She can not  _ keep _ me here if I do not want to  _ be _ here. I’ve given her my word that I would not leave before we leave for school without her permission. I do not go back on my word!” I hiss out. He studies me for a long moment and then crosses his arms. His face was too blank for me to read what he was thinking, and that unnerved me.

 

“Did you know your eyes change color?” he says instead of arguing with me further.

 

“I’ve been known to have it happen,” I say carefully.

 

“Hmmm. do you use it when you work?”

 

“Use what?”

 

“Your metamorphagus abilities.”

 

“I’m not a metamorphagus,” I deny immediately. 

 

“You had clothes of various sizes in your old home, I’ve seen your hair change lengths when you get aggravated, though I thought it a trick of the light until I saw your eyes go from green to blue to brown and back. Your grandmother on your father's side was a Black. Your mother was a Muggle-born, which means the blood would have kick-started family traits.”

 

“Why do you care?” I exclaim in shock. No one had ever bothered to dig this much into my life before, and I hated it. I wanted to strangle him just to get him to leave me alone.

 

“Because you are my godson's friend, a student of mine, Narcissa cares for you, and you’re extremely intelligent. I don’t want to see you losing the possibility of accomplishing great things because someone found out what your job was before. So what else are you hiding that what I thought would be your biggest secret, have you barely putting up a token of protest?” 

 

“Listen. I know that you care about Draco and Narcissa, and you think you have a responsibility to me because you’re my teacher. But I don’t need someone hovering over me, trying to figure out everything about me. Draco knows enough about me as it is. Just let me get through school and into my mastery with as little mishaps as possible and I’ll be grateful to you, okay? I don’t want or need someone hovering. Lucien and I will be fine tomorrow. I’ve hidden from everyone but you, apparently, that I inherited my grandmother's blood traits. So just, keep it quiet and leave me alone, and we’ll be fine.” I tell him in finality before I stand and leave the table. I roam the books for a long while until I hear him leave the library. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding and I relax.

 

HPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSS

 

“Lucien!” I exclaim. He shrugs at me, but won't meet my eyes.

 

“It’d be good to have someone there that doesn’t have blood lust.”

 

“I will be fine. You will be there and I have amazing control, you’ve said it yourself. I don’t. Need. a babysitter.” I say as patiently as I’m able.

 

“Not a babysitter. A… precaution.”

 

“If I need to feed a second time?” I hint, already feeling the restlessness under my skin. It had been nearly two weeks now. The one time I had tried to feed off of Lucien had failed miserably, he hadn’t even been able to get half hard in my presence. He’d explained it was because he saw me as his child, but it had frustrated me because by then I was already at a week and starving.

 

If I didn’t have sex with someone soon, someone was going to get hurt.

 

“Hmmm. I suppose he’s right, Narcissa. If one person doesn’t settle him and he moves to attack Severus, I can’t guarantee anyone’s safety.”

 

“I can assure you, I’ve fought off stronger vampires.”

 

“They think I’m going to run off the first chance I get,” I mutter, too lowly for anyone by Lucien to hear.

 

“Hasn’t Harrison given you his oath that he won't leave without your permission, and that he will stay here until school begins again?” Lucien asks smoothly, turning to Narcissa now.

 

“Well, yes, but-”

 

“Mr. Potter is a Slytherin, and would have found a way around that by now.” Snape cuts in before she can finish. Draco was looking far too amused for my liking. 

 

Eventually, Snape does end up coming with us and I’m fuming. Lucien walks me through approaching people with their necks bared, something I already knew, and When a man I vaguely remember from my trips down here approaches us eagerly, I feed off of my first human.

 

He was warm, and his blood flowed easily into my mouth. It was almost bitter, making me wince, but I push at my empath abilities and allow him to get the ‘high’ that he so obviously wanted from me. He’s dazed when I back off from him when I’m finished. I was no were near draining him, which Lucien was proud of, and I shoot him an annoyed look.

 

“In celebration, let’s go see if Dallas and Stan are in the bar. You can thank them properly,”  he tells me with a stern look. I roll my eyes, but let him guide me and an annoyed looking Snape into the bar that I had been in the last time I was here.

 

“Harry!” arms envelope me and I hang onto my control by the skin of my teeth. Dallas pulls back and beams at me, though he looks weary.

 

“How are you adapting?”

 

“As well as can be, given the circumstances,” I say tightly, stepping out of his arms. He looks surprised but doesn’t comment, which I’m thankful for. I glance around but don’t see Stan, so I settle on Dallas again.

 

“Thank you, for what you did.” 

 

“You should have had your collar up.” He chides gently. Dallas was definitely a mother hen, he would have made an amazing dad if he wasn’t 400 years old.

 

“No point in getting angry over it now.” Lucien cuts in quickly, and I give him a dull look as he ushers me to the card table. Everyone begins groaning good-naturedly, and Severus takes a seat at a table nearby. I grit my teeth at that but ignore him the best that I can.

 

HPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSSHPBZSS

 

“Harry! How did it go? Did you kill anyone?” Draco’s voice from my sitting room has me glancing up in surprise. It was nearly midnight, why was he still here?

 

“I… no. I fed, I thanked Dallas, I won 100 gallons, more or less, at the card tables.” I tell him as I shuck the robes I was wearing off and onto the back of a chair. I take my cufflinks off, putting them on the mantle of the fireplace before I undo my sleeves and roll them up as he humms behind me.

 

“Blaise asked about you today,” he says nonchalantly. I give him a sharp look.

 

“Oh?”

 

“He wants to meet up with you. I told him to come by tomorrow and if you were agreeable, you two could talk.”

 

I feel relief flood through me. The last time I had spoken to Blaise, he had been… passionate about that fact that if he was continuing to sleep with me, then he was going to ask that it be made public. Not that I quit seeing people, which is what I had expected. He’d been eager to join my bed as often as possible since we were 13, but hadn’t started insisting that we become a public couple until the end of last year. I had told him no and he had accepted it, moving onto a girl a year below us in Hufflepuff the next day. But now I would do just about anything to have someone willingly in my bed again. Even if it meant having a public lover. He had insisted that I could still see other people and that he most likely would as well, but he wanted a claim on me that no one else had. 

 

It seemed trivial now, with this forced change and my skin crawling. Add onto the fact that despite being filled with blood my whole body felt like I hadn’t eaten in weeks because in reality I hadn’t, not in the way I should be- and if he had demanded marriage I just might have said yes.

 

“Of course I’ll speak to him.”

 

“He was upset with you the last time I checked.”

 

“He was angry that I didn’t want a… public relation, at the time.”

 

“At the time? And what, you want it now?” Draco asks a little sharply. When I give him a confused look he flushes.

 

“Blaise wasn’t just angry at you, Harry. He was devastated. He had really thought that he meant more to you than just an extra bedwarmer.”

 

“Of course he was more to me than a bed warmer! He’s a good friend and I told him nearly as much about me as you know. Definitely more than anyone else. But with the headmaster breathing down my neck and people constantly attempting to kill me and the ones I show interest in, everyone needs to be at length. And besides, why would he agree to let me have other lovers if he was that invested?” I point out as I flop in a seat across from him.

 

“Blaise's family comes from a long line of Trifecta couples. He’s become… enamored with the idea of having two lovers, all to himself. He’s probably telling you that so that you both can date other people until you find someone you both want.” he sounds amused as he says this and I roll my eyes. Though it was interesting, because according to Lucien most Vampires have at least two mates, and most Incubus have two as well. I give Draco a suddenly sharp look and he squirms.

 

“Does Blaise have any creature blood in him?” I ask as nonchalantly as possible. His face stays blank but it also loses all blood in it and I smirk.

 

“Er. I’m not supposed to answer that,” he says reluctantly, and I laugh at him.

 

“Of course you aren’t. His demand came right after his sixteenth birthday. No wonder he was so upset. If he had just told me in the first place…” I trail off as I realize that no, before this change, I probably would have actually thrown him out on his ass if he had told me we were mates. But now, thinking about it, I had to stop myself from purring, which is a horrifyingly embarrassing thing I found out vampires could do after Narcissa had stopped to play with my hair one evening while we were all gathered in the family room. 

 

“I’ll speak to him tomorrow,” I reassure Draco again.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing?” Severus’ voice surprises me. Usually, I could hear him sneaking up on me, but I was waiting in the family room for Blaise and I was focusing on the book I was reading a little too much apparently.

“Waiting on Blaise to come through. He wanted to speak to me.” I murmur distractedly as I look down at the book again. I was flipping through a creatures book, comparing them to Blaise to see if I could guess the creature before he showed up.

“What does Mr. Zabini have to speak to you about?” he asks a little sharply, making me look up with a frown.

“He’s a friend of mine and we have several things to discuss at present. Why?”

“Something that couldn’t wait until you were at school?”

I flinch at even thinking about going that much longer without eating. I would starve. No, likely I would get so hungry that I would maul the nearest male and worry about his consent later. I shudder because that would be Severus or Draco. And while Severus would be someone I would go after normally, Draco was my best friend. I didn’t need to fuck with the relationship we already had with sex.

“How often will he be here?” He asks when I don’t answer, sounding resigned.

“I’m not sure. Is he being around going to be a problem?” I snap. He gives me a look I can’t interpret before he strides for the mantle.

“If Narcissa or Draco asks, I’ve gone to Diagon.” is his reply before he disappears. I notice that the name he calls out is a seedier bar than even the ones I’ve gone to on occasion, and I narrow my eyes at that. Before I can puzzle over it too much, the fire turns green and Blaise is stepping out. 

He was taller than when we left. It put him over six foot at least. I was more surprised at the blank expression on his face. He was always so open, especially for a Slytherin, and I could always read what he wanted or needed. With this blank look, it was like trying to read a wall. 

On closer inspection, I could see the tension around his eyes, and the set of his mouth was a shy over neutral and into more ‘annoyed’ territory. What was he annoyed about? His eyes also deliberately trailed over me before focusing on his clothes, dusting them off, dismissing me.

“Draco said you wanted to talk to me?” I decide to ask. I’ve frozen in place because if I move I might pounce on him. The only thing helping me keep my seat was the fact that he didn’t smell of arousal like he usually did, so I could concentrate.

Barely.

“Is there somewhere we can go?” he asks a little tightly, eyeing the open archway that was the door. I hesitate before I shake my head no.

“We need to talk first before I move,” I admit to him, not meeting his eyes as they snap to me.

“What, you can’t even give me the curtest of privacy?” he splutters, anger igniting his features. I snarl in response and his face whitens as he takes a step back.

“No. But if I’m your mate as you expect, we need to talk. Because I haven’t eaten in two weeks and I’m starving, and if I move I’m going to jump you and pin you down until you scream, and I want to be civil about this.” I bite out through my teeth.

“Draco said you ate last night,” he says a little wearily, glancing at the doorway for a completely different reason now. He reeked of fear and that unsettled me.

“I drank blood last night yes. But I haven’t slept with someone in a month and a half, and it’s been two weeks since I’ve  _ eaten anything _ .” I say more deliberately. I tried to avoid sleeping with muggles, because they could transmit diseases and I wouldn’t have the ability to get rid of them until I went back to the wizarding world, whereas everyone at Hogwarts over the age of 13 knows the spells to block or get rid of any diseases you could transmit. and  I had never told anyone what I was, but if there was anyone that could know, it would be my Hogwarts bed partners. Sometimes my actions were more animalistic, or my moves a little too quick, and we  _ did _ learn about incubus while in school. 

Evidently, he wasn’t catching on however because he was still eyeing me suspiciously.

“Blaise,” I start softly, before pausing and thinking about the way I wanted to do this.

“You know I sleep around.”

“Yes.”

“You know I’ve had partners since at least third year.”

“Yes…”

“Did you ever stop and ask why?”

“Because you’re a horny bastard?” he says, the normal joke between us falling a little flat.

“And why would that be?”

“Some people just are, Harrison. Are you telling me there’s a reason you jump at everything that moves and has a dick?” he says a little sharply.

“I’m an incubus. Well, now I’m a hybrid. My…. more basic instincts for my inheritance was unlocked when I was 12. I’ll inherit all the more complicated instincts at 17. With my vampire inheritance though- Blaise!” 

I’d been trying to explain what was going on to him, but in the middle of my talk, he’d suddenly flung himself into my lap, his nose burying in my neck as he wrapped around me tightly.

“You haven’t eaten in how long?” he demands a little sharply like he does when he was wanting to play around in the bedroom.

“I-Wha?” my brain was shortcircuiting at the close contact, and he lets out an annoyed huff.

“You’re starving yourself why exactly?” he says as he straightens up and slides into a kneeling position in front of me. He cups my face as he does so and I’m bewildered a little by the action. Between the two of us, we didn’t do gentle. We were always more of the rope burns, teeth marks, aching bruises for days variety.

“I’m not- I can’t- could you?” I push at him gently, trying to get to where i could think again. My brain was fuzzy just at this simple skin to skin contact, I needed to focus as we talked. He makes a displeased sound.

“We can talk in a few minutes.” he murmurs, worry in his eyes. One hand leaves my face and I try to bite back the whine that builds in my chest but am only mildly successful. His wand is in his hand and aimed behind me, at the door as he murmurs the spell for privacy. We’d used it more than a dozen times- he was a bit of a voyer and loved to have me go down on him in corridors or open doorways.

“What would be best for you?” he asks, his hands stroking my hair. I’m shocked.

“What?”

“You. Right now. What do you need from me?” he demands, voice much firmer. I gape at him for just a moment, before I’m flipping him onto the couch and tugging a little roughly at his belt in an effort to get rid of it.

HPSSBZHPSSBZHPSSBZ

“I’m sorry.” I murmur a little dejectedly. Blaise’s confused humming noise has me glancing up at his face hesitantly. He didn’t seem angry. In fact, he looked a little smug.

“I was trying to talk…. Whatever this is out before-”

“Harrison, I am NOT going to let you sit there, sick and starving, while I can help you. We can talk now that you’re clear-minded. Since you told me, by the way, I’m a Nagi. Well, the Italian version anyway. We don’t speak parseltongue anymore. It’s been bred out of us. I’ve got the reflexes, the soulmates, the venom. My teeth are sharper than they used to be.”

“I noticed,” I mumble good-naturedly, fingering at the bite I had in my shoulder now. He chuckles and his mouth soothes over the mark.

“I’m sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all.

“Mhm. I don’t believe you. We should get up so no one catches us.” I tell him to change the subject, not moving away from the circle of his arms. He makes a noise that means he’s unhappy, but he sits me up gently and begins sorting out our clothes. I watch on in amusement as he practically dresses me himself.

“What?” he asks defensively as I chuckle.

“I can dress on my own you know.”

“Shush you. Come on.” he laces our fingers together and turns me to the door, dismantling the privacy spells as he does so. I lead him down the hallways until we reach my room. I go to settle in an armchair in my sitting room but I’m tugged further in until Blaise could push me back onto the bed. He removes my shoes, my socks, and his own, as well as his pants before he tugs us to the middle of my bed and wraps himself around me.

“I was really upset with you last year.” he starts off into the silence.

“I know.”

“I thought I meant more to you than a convenient lover.”

“You did! You  _ do.  _ But if I show favorites in that school, Dumbledore will do everything in his power to get that person hurt or expelled or confunded into doing whatever it is he wants me to do  for the next year.” I exclaim, trying to wiggle so I could see his face. He wasn’t budging though. 

“So instead of asking me what I wanted to do, you said no.”

“I didn’t think you would just up and leave.”

“I hoped that you were going to sweep me off my feet in the great hall. Or at least in an abandoned classroom,” he says a little wearily.

“I wanted to. But you had said no, and I didn’t feel like I could give in around Dumbledore, and-”

I cut off and click my teeth together I closed my mouth so fast.

“And you had other lovers to give you what you needed. I’m not blind, Harrison.” his fingers card through my hair while he chides me, almost amused sounding. 

“Draco said your family had a history of trifectas?”

“Mhm. Usually, the Nagi is the… switch, as the common term calls it. I prefer to top to you, but whoever we have in the end will be the more dominant one, and so I will bottom for him.”

“Oh,” I say in surprise. The image of Blaise bent over the edge of the bed, panting and moaning, as someone pale and tall pounds into him had my breath hitching. He laughs at my obvious reaction, nibbling at my collar.

“Like the idea of that?”

“Very. do you know-”

“That is up to you. I found you, now I know it was because of your incubus. You will have to find the new one, because of your vampire. You should already be getting visions of them. Vampires are also sexual creatures and are more likely to seek out their partners. Your mate may also be having visions, too. So we will need to advertise that we are open to a third.”

“If that’s what you want.” I agree, weary of starting an argument over it again. He makes a humming noise and I struggle in his grip.

“Blaise let go,” I whine a little when he just tightens his grip.

“Nope.”

“I’m going to leak all over this bed if you don't” I warn him. His grip loosens immediately and I move to the bathroom, shaking my head at him.

This just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:
> 
> I've decided to give people a voice when it comes to NANOWRIMO, in November. There's a poll up here:
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/XZ92D8PP
> 
> It will end around midnight, October 31st, CMT. 
> 
> NOT MY CHOICE is part of the poll, and I will be backburning all other fics for that month, so if you want updates on this fic make sure you vote!

**Author's Note:**

> New story that I haven't put on FF yet.


End file.
